


Running After You

by What_Bias_List



Series: Love me Through the Music [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please love it, also feedback is very much appreciated thanks, dumbasses to lovers, markhyuck, this is a pov rewrite of another fic i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Bias_List/pseuds/What_Bias_List
Summary: Donghyuck is Feeling, and has been. Mark... is graduating soon. Read Mark's POV titled Chasing Fire for the full story :)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Love me Through the Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736431
Kudos: 3





	Running After You

Ever since his first year of junior high, senior year of high school was the one thing that Donghyuck had looked forward to more than anything else. Now that it was almost on top of him, approaching faster than he could even process it, Donghyuck wasn’t so sure. For one thing, he was pretty positive that senior year would be the loneliest year of his entire life. Sure, he had friends… but  _ friends _ weren’t  _ Mark. _

Donghuck liked to joke that Mark was his soulmate, that they were fated to be together for life, and now that Mark was nearing the end of his own senior year, Donghyuck wished more than anything that fate, real or not, would follow through. Not, of course, that Donghyuck wasn’t immensely proud of his best friend. They’d grown up together, known each other their whole lives, and now Mark was about to start university, chasing his dreams. Donghyuck thought that warranted at least a  _ little  _ bragging on his part. 

Naturally, Donghyuck was… Apprehensive, to say the least, about Mark leaving. They were closer than most, family members joking that they were like real brothers, and friends teasing that they were like an old married couple. Donghyuck always made a point of making kissy faces at Mark whenever this happened, because, well, Donghyuck was a clingy person, not to mention that embarrassing Mark was one of life’s greatest joys. 

Mark was that  _ something  _ in Donghyuck’s life that he so sorely needed: consistency, reason, judgement, calm. Much though Donghyuck abhorred the dull repetition of routine, and the boredom that inevitably came with avoiding risks, sometimes a little  _ sameness _ was comforting. It was nice, knowing that whatever chaos and revelries Donghyuck would bring, Mark would always be the same. Of course, there was still the whole, you know. College. Thing.

Donghyuck could tell that Mark was almost as nervous as he was about the change, and he tried to make up for it as best he could, reassuring him that,  _ NO, Mark, you’re my best friend, I’d never leave you for my side hoes, are you crazy?  _ whenever Mark expressed his concerns that maybe Donghyuck would forget about him and replace him with his other friends. Donghyuck thought that the entire concept was wholly impossible, considering that, A) he spent more time with Mark than with all of his other friends combined, and B)  _... I don’t think your poor phone will be able to handle the daily spam you’ll get from me, Markle. _

Really, Donghyuck’s biggest concern at the moment was trying (and failing, miserably) to not smother Mark one hundred percent of the time they were together. To be fair, though, they did spend probably an unhealthy time in some sort of physical contact. Donghyuck wondered if his psych teacher would have anything to say about it. She probably would. She’d probably be right, too, whatever her thoughts were. Donghyuck could partially excuse it by using the horrifically “taken” relationship status of all of his friends, but he was pretty sure no one would buy that. 

Besides, despite all of Donghyuck’s desperate mental justifications, there was really nothing entirely  _ platonic _ about his relationship with Mark. Sure, he’d been in love with the older boy for years, and that was going to find its way into their dynamic somehow, but Donghyuck couldn’t help but think that this was  _ different.  _

It had actually become more common over the past year that strangers or brief acquaintances would ask if they were dating than ask if they were siblings, the go-to from when they were younger. Donghyuck would brace himself every time for the “ _ Ewww, no, we’re just friends, haha…” _ from Mark, but surprisingly, he usually just chuckled and moved on. 

Mark knew Donghyuck was gay, of course, he was the first person he’d told. Still, Donghyuck thought it would have had SOME sort of effect on their relationship by now, but no change had come yet. 

This was the topic of tonight’s emotional crisis. It was probably far too late for Donghyuck to even be remotely conscious by now, but there was no way he was going to get to sleep in his mind-scrambled state. So, he did what he always did. 

Picking up his phone from his desk, Donghyuck wandered over to his window, pressing the “Call” button as he went. The phone only made it through half of the first ring before a voice was floating through the speaker. 

“Hey, dumbass.” Mark sounded tired. Well, more than usual (it was almost 1:30, after all). 

“MARKLE, MY MOON, MY STARS, MY SOULMATE, WHAT, PRAY TELL, ARE YOU DOING UP???? YOU HAVE TESTS TOMORROW!!” Donghyuck practically shouted into the receiver, grinning as he did, although not entirely feigning concern. It really was late, and they did have tests tomorrow. Which Mark oh so kindly reminded him of.

“You have tests, too, stupid, or did you forget we have physics together?”

Right on cue, Mark’s curtains opened, revealing the sleep-deprivation-flushed face and mussed up hair belonging to Donghyuck’s most favorite person. Really, Mark was far too adorable when he was tired. Every night, like clockwork, the two would call from their windows (when they weren’t already together, that is). It was almost unfair to Donghyuck, which he lamented about to anyone and everyone who would listen. 

Acting out checking his (non-existent) watch, Donghyuck spoke softly. 

“You’re late, young man.”

Mark’s bright laughter sounded through the phone, making Donghyuck’s chest fill with warmth. He loved knowing he was the cause of that heavenly sound. There was some sort of immense satisfaction in bringing out the pure, carefree side of his friend that he knew only a few people got to see. Donghyuck knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Hey! Let’s remember who’s older here, first off. Second, you can’t expect me to magically know when you’re going to call, don’t tell me off,” Mark retorted, although there was no bite in his voice. Donghyuck’s smile widened as he flipped Mark off through his window out of exaggerated spite. Mark gleefully reciprocated, and the two picked up their usual banter, rattling off harmless jabs and insults. 

Talking with Mark was always so incredibly  _ grounding _ for Donghyuck, whose mind had slowed to a semi-reasonable spin. Mark always managed to bring him back down from whatever impending doom his mind managed to convince him he was heading for. Time passed so quickly whenever they talked, never thinking about what they were saying because they didn’t need to. 

Their conversation (if you could even call it that) lapsed for a moment. The silence was broken, eventually, by Mark. 

“Go to sleep, Hyuck, it’s late, you need to rest.”

No matter how many times Donghyuck heard that nickname, it never failed to make his heart flutter. He could hear Mark’s exhaustion in his voice, but decided that saying anything would be useless. 

“Mmkay, but only because I wanna have a braincell or two for tomorrow,” Donghyuck said instead, stretching out his stiff limbs. 

“Uh huh, like you had any to begin with.”

“Brat, go away so I can sleep now,” Donghyuck shot back, letting the drowsiness he’d been staving off take over. He flashed a quick heart at the window, smiling softly when it was reciprocated. 

Emotional crisis averted, Donghyuck said his goodnights and let sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who's read Chasing Fire, how does this hold up? Anyone new, any suggestions? Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon :)


End file.
